kentomahoutogakuenmonousfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Stats
Strength Strength affect how much physical damages the character will do. Each strength point increases the character's maximum power by one (but does not increases its minimum value). Do note that strength increases damages from close and long range weapons alike. Wisdom Wisdom affect how much magical damages the character will do. Faith Faith affect the potency of healing spells. Vitality Vitality affect how much Health Points (HPs) a character will gain upon leveling up. While the amount of HPs gained is random, a higher vitality will make it more likely to gain a lot of HPs (though, HPs will always raises by at least 1 point, no matter how low the vitality is) Agility Agility affect how much damages a character can do when dual wielding. The off-hand power (from the second weapon AND the strength of the character) is reduced by roughly 4% for each agility point below 25. For instance, a dual wielding character with 15 agility points will have his power reduced by 40% for his sub weapon (however, the main weapon will still do full damages). Agility points above 25 dont increase sub weapon's power though. Luck Luck affect the succes rate of thievery-related actions (checking & disarming traps, picking locks, and finding secret doors). It may also affect how often monsters drop chests when defeated. Power Power is an estimation of how much physical damages a character or a weapon can do. An unarmed character's power depend on his strength. When equipped with a weapon, his power is the sum of his unarmed power and his weapon's power. The real damages inflicted by the character are modified by Effects, Elements, and Defense. Defense Defense reduces damages taken from physical attacks, but does not affects damages from spells. Characters do not gain any defense when leveling up, and can only increase it with equipments and magic. Accuracy Accuracy affect how often a character will hit or miss a target when using physical attacks. Its value depends on the level of the character, his major (melee based major tend to offer more accuracy than magic based ones), and can be further increased (or decreased) by equipments. It cannot exceed 99. Evade As power is opposed to defense, evade is opposed to accuracy. Evade makes it more likely for incoming physical attacks to miss. Like defense, it wont naturally increases with levels, but can be increased with equipments and magic. Stamina Stamina is an indication of a character age. At 100 Stamina, a character is supposed to be 16 years old, and 1 year older for each stamina point below 100. with lower stamina values, a character is more likely to suffer stat loss when leveling up. Characters will lose 1 stamina point when sleeping in a dormitory or an inn 365 times. However, the "rest" command (which only recover MPs) does not affect Stamina. As such, it is advised to use white magic to recover HP, and use "rest" to recover MPs. This will prevent Stamina loss, and save money at the same time. Some monsters may also reduce a character's stamina during battle. One way to counter that is to cast Raganrok and chose "renew level" before the end of the fight. Its also possible to prevent the monster from using stamina reducing magic/skills with weapons or spells that can inflict "mute" or seal magic/skills. "Psych" spell (lvl 7 psychic magic) can raise stamina by 1 point, but is forgotten afterwards. Additionally, some items EX Eff. can increase or decrease stamina as well (like Youth Stones and Age Stones).